


Get Low

by jilysanschilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, One Night Stands, Sirius is only in here for a second but he's the best character right, id ont know what you're supposed to put in these things so this better be right, like piss drunk, right - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilysanschilly/pseuds/jilysanschilly
Summary: James is looking for a night outa nd luckily Sirius is super cool and has a suggestion for him





	Get Low

It was a late Saturday night adn James POtter was getting tired of sitting at home in his fancy flat in a place near Southwark. He knew that he spent al day making YouTube videos and that that made him inherently like super cool, but he also didn't think that someone so super cool should have to spend all night alone in their flat like some kind of loser.

He texted his coolest mate Sirius and tried to beg him to go out.

James PotteR: come on Sirius I just want to go clubbing or something  
Sirius Black: so go clubbing  
Jame Potter: but I don't know where any of the good clubs are  
James Potter: you're way cooler than me so you have to tell me wehre to go

Sirius, because he was actually super cool and not just pretned cool like James, waited a few minutes before he texted james back. Also, his fiance, Remus, was being really, really sexy at the moment and Sirius just couldn't be bothered to deal with James and his straight boy problems.

Sirius Black: Maroon Room is Soho

James knew that Sirius was someone to trust -- like he said, he was super cool -- so without even thinking about it anymore he packed up his shit and scoured his wardrobe for something that wasn't comepletely horrid --

He was origiallly going to wear that awful shirt that Sirius said looked iridescent int he black light in these clubs because he thought that shining like some kind of beacon would help his tragic game, but then he remembered that Sirius said that you don't find people by shining int he night like some kind of weirdo and so he just decided that he was going to wear the plain black button up shirt that SIrius always said made him look like some kind of model.

Well, Sirius actually never said that he looked like a model but James always seemed to take it that way and was he really going to talk the poor man out of the ego boost that he so obviously needed?

He got to the club and there was a big long line out front adn they were asking for a cover! It was goign to be twenty quid, James couldn't believe it because he never went out, but he managed to jump the line because one of hte women in line recognised him and then they started screaming and pointing at him and the bouncers were tricked into thinking that he was real world famous.

They still made him pay the cover though.

but James really shouldn' have been grumbling about that because he had all that sweet sweet youtube money coming in and he was confusingly rich.

He went into the bar -- the music was really loud and he had a minute where he was feeling really old because he thought about leaving but then he rememebred that he was really bored at home and he'd just paid twenty quid and he was going to dance if he was going to be throwing down twenty sheets like that -- and he slid through the crowd over the the bartender. He put his wallet down on the table and shouted CAN SOMEONE GET ME A GIN IN A TIN

The man behind the bar shot James a look and said 'we can't sell you anything in a tin mate we only do globlets here'

James thought that that was really confusing but he said that that would be alright as long as he got some bloody gin adn then the man handed him a giant globe full to the brim with gin an dhe thought tha tit looks so fancy that he didn't really care that much because he was going to look really cool while he was holding it.

He gave the man his mobiel and said 'TAKE A PICTURE FOR MY INSTA!!!'

The bartender took his phone and snapped a picture and said 'you really neednt shout mate I can hear you just fine over the music'

James just shouted THANKS FOR THE PHOTO before he slid off into the crowd.

When he first got the goblet he didn't think that it was that big but he hadn't been out in a while because he lived at home and he was sad and pathetic pmostly and so it wasn't long into the gin that he was completely pissed. He stumbled out into the middle of the dance floor just as his gavourite song, Get Low by Lil Jon and some other poeple, came on nad he sstarted screaming all the words and swivelling his hips arounda nd around.

'GET LOW GET LOW GET LOW'

As he was screaming and dancing around, a woman came over to him adn put her hands on her hips.

'You call that dancing?'

James stopped shaking his hips and turned around to look at her. 'Yeah. What else would it be?'

He had finally gotten the memo about teh shouting which was good because this girlw as very pretty and he didn't awnt to be yelling at her.

'Looks like a fish flopping around on land if you ask me.'

James frowned at her and then put his arms int he air and did his best hip swivelling. The woman didn't look impressed.

I'm lily' she said. 'Let me show you how to dance.'

Lilly did dance very well actually and it wasn't long before James was waving his arms in the air and cheering her on.

'Pop that arse!'

Lily tuend around and put her hands on er hips. 'How do you pop an arse?'

James shrugged clumsily and spilt his drink all down hismelf. 'Well, I do y know do I? I don't have an arse.'

Lily thought that was incredibly stupid but also he was fine and so she back, back, backed it up and popped her arse.

 

James and Lily started dancing together to Get Low because it turned out that it was Lily's faourite song too. She taught James all of her best moves and then, when the song was over, Lily went over to the bar to get them all massive cups of water.

'Because you smell like gin adn you should drink water I think.

James knew taht she was right and that he should at least try and be a little more sober before he decided to go home.

HE and Lily danved for like three hours and the alcohol started to leave his system thanks to the water that Lily and James kept gettig from the bar. He was thinking at the start of the night that he would want to be drunk but then lily said something about how she wanted to make sure that he was sober so that she could get his umber right and he didn't want to miss giving her his number or type in the wrong thing because he was too pissed to look at her phone correctly because he thought that she was really pretty and eh wanted to see hera gain.

They danced at the club until they turnedon the lights -- James had never been out tha tlate before and it was honestly a little embarrassing because he knew that his hair was probably standing up straight from having Lily's hands in it all night and he owuld bet anything that his eyes looked all bloodshot and crazy. But when the lights turned on, Lily didn't look at him like she thought that he looked crazy at all. Instead she just reached up and took his face in her hands and said CAN I KISS YOU?

He didn't know why she eylled it because the music had stopped but maybe her ears were just weird from all the loud music and James didn't care anyway because he wanted the whole club to know that someone as pretty as Lily wanted to kiss him. 

Lily it turned out was a really good kisser becuase she didn't just stick her tongue into his mouth right away  but she teased him a little bit just to make sure that he really wanted it. She was just about ready to slip her tonuge into his mouth -- he could tell because seh'd licked his lower lip and he'd groaned really loudly into her mouth -- when someone shouted 'OI YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO HOME BUT YOU CAN'T STAY HERE'

Lily pulled away and wiped at her mouth, her cheeks a little flushed, and James thought that she'd never looked more beautiful which was saying a lot because Lily was definitely the more beautiful person he'd ever seen in his whole life.

'Where do you want to go?' She took his hand and started walking out of hte club with him that James wa s surprised to find wasn't even maroon.

'Why do you think taht they call this the maroon room if it isn't even maroon?'

Lily shrugged. 'I don't know do I? I don't own the place.'

'But what if you did own the place?'

'Well then I guess that I'd know why we called it the maroon room would't I?'

James nodded and they stepped out onto the pavement. it was a little cold and he put his arm around Lily's shoulders because he didn't want her to get cold. 

'I guess you would.'

They walked to the end of Wardour Street before Lily finally turned up to look at him. 

'So I thought that you were goign to ask me to yours but maybe you're just shy?'

James nodded really huge and pulled out his mobile to call them a Lyft.

'I live in Southwark' he said, as the uber pulled up. 'and the tube's --'

'Closed, I know,' Lily said. 'I live in london too, so I know the rulies.;'

They climbed into the back of the uber nad said hello to their driver before Lily practically jumped on him in the backsat.

'I hope this is okay,' she said, as she slid over and dropped onto his lap. 'I've just been thinking about doing this all night since I saw you drop it low in the clib and I wanted you to know taht I think you're really sexy.'

SHe rubbed her hips against his adn James immediately got a massive boner. 

'Whoa there big boy,' Lily said and she grinded against him again.

'I have a throbbing twelve incher,' James said but he was laughing too much for her to really hear him.

'What?'

He shook his head and put his fingers in her hair and kissed her again. 'Nothing. it's just a joke.'

But it wasn'tr eally a joke because he did have a massive twelve incher and it would probably be throbbing by tthe time they got to his flat.

Lily's lipstick was all over James' face by the time they fell out of the Lyft onto his street twenty minutes later. James threw money into the front seat -- lily kept laughing and saying that that wasn't how Lift worked, but James siad that he didn't care because he had the youtube money and he was goign to spend it because what if that person watched his videos and he wanted to support his fans. Lily didn't htink that taht made any sense but she decided she didn't care because then James had the front door to his building open adn James was taking her hand and walking her inside. 

Lily kissed him the minute that James hsut the door behind them and they stumbled back into the wall before James could hit the button fro the lift. SHe was climbing him like a literal tree because she was very small and James was very tall and she couldn't even reach him when she was on her tiptoes and she really wanted to kiss him and also run her hands threw all the hair on the top of his head that she couldn't reach because he was so fucking tall. 

James started slappign the awll behind him until he managed to hit the button and then he put his hands on lily's arse and lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around him. She sqeualed and event hough it was a little weird, James still thought that that was really sexy.

The lift took them to Kames' flat on the eighth floor and they fell out of there too just like they fell out of the car. James, luckily, didn't actualy drop Lily because then she prbably would have had to go to the A&E and that wouldn't have been very sexy unless Lily was okay and she got tow ear one of those gowns that idnd't have a back because she definitely had a nice arse that would look good in one of those gowns that dind't have a back.

They walked past his kitchen and turned down the corridor and walked past James' office before his pushed open his bedroom door. He thought taht Lily might stop kissing him because she wanted to have a look at his flat -- or becasue James had accidentally walked her into the wall a fwe times on the way to his room because even though this was his flat and he knew his way around he didn't know his way around while he was carrying someone and snogging and he couldn't see very well becasue he'd never had to do that before.

He dropped Lily down on the bed and she sqeauled in shock again. James laughed and climbed over her. 'I think it's really sexy when you make that noise.'

SHe laughed and she was going to say something but then James kissed her stomach and her boob even though she was still wearing her shirt and she moaned really loudly instead. 

'Fucking hell James' she said, 'are we going to have sex?'

James nodded but then he sort of shrugged. 'Well, I mean, I want to do you want to?'

She nodded as hugely as james had nodded earlier. 'Duh yes look at me I'm dripping wet for you.;'

James looked but he didn't really see what she was talking about becasue she still had her trousers on. 

James started digging around in his bedside drawers for a condom and Lily pulled off all her clothes. He had to dig and dig in his drawer because it had been a while since he'd had sex with anyone because like I said he was never going out anywhere but then he finally found one at the bottom of the drawer.

''Eureka!' he screamed and he held it up in front of Lily like he'd just found gold. He was going to laugh but then he realised that Lily was totally naked and she was pinching her nipple while she watched him rummage around.

'I'm glad you foudn it. Now let me see that throbbing twelve incher.'

James pulled off all his clothes and his glasses went flying somehwere off the bed. 'I thought you didn't hear me when I said that in the car.'

Lily looked at him. 'Hear what?'

James shook his head and tore open the condom wrapper. 'Nevermind.'

He had just finished rolling it on before he remembered that Lily had said that she was really w et for him and he wanted to feel. He leaned forward and ran his hand up her slit. She really was wet, like a lake or something, and Lily started writhing beneath him.

'James! do that again!!"

He ran his fingers over her again and again and again until her whole body was shaking and then she was screaming 'OK OK OK JAMES FUCK ME RIGHT NOW'

James was glad that he already put the condom on because then he didn't have to worry about getting it open which would have been hard because his hands were all wet from her pussy. 

He lined up and then plunged into her and then Lily pushed her head back into the pillow and moaned so loudly so James was pretty sure his ears were ringing. It was so fucking hot and he loved it and so he banged back into her with his hips. They were both moaning so loudly and panting and sweating and James just kept thrusting and thrusting and Lily was moaning and it was just _so sexy_. 

Lily was starting to writhe again and James thought that she was going to cum whih was good because he was definitely about to cum and if eh knew one thing about sex it was that he shouldn't come first -- or at least he shouldn't cum first adn let her not cum at all.He put his hands on her and rubbed her jewel fast andshe shook and trembled and grabbed hard onto his arm.

'James I'm going to cum.I'M GOING TO CUM.'

'COME ON LILY CUM FOR ME.'

He rubbed and rubbed and thrust and thrust and it was a few more seconds before she exploded and came all over him.

James wasn't long behind her -- he slammed into her a few more times and then he groaned loudly and came hard. 

HE carried on thrusting for a minute to ride out his orgasm, but when he was finished cumming, he rolled off her adn laid beside her for a moment to catch his breath. Lily rolled over and lookd at him.

'Wow.' Lily kissed James' neck before she fell down onto the bed next to him. 'That was really really good. Best sex in the world. Someone should mint you a trophey.'

'They really sholud,' James said. 

They were going to talk about it some more but then Lily snuggled up next to him and fell asleep and James thought that she looked just so beautiful that he couldn't be bothered to wake her up and then he fell asleep too.


End file.
